


Como un sueño

by elportalderealidades



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gay Romance, Hawaii, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elportalderealidades/pseuds/elportalderealidades
Summary: [Oneshot]En plena grabación del BTS BON VOYAGE Season 2, Seokjin y Taehyung aprovechan su tiempo libre para ir juntos por primera vez a una de las famosas playas de Hawaii, en busca de paz e intimidad. Ahí consiguen olvidarse momentáneamente del estrés y sus responsabilidades, aunque, vayan donde vayan, la presión de su secreto los persigue como un fantasma…





	Como un sueño

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas, viajeros!
> 
> Hoy el portal tiene un nuevo destino para nosotros. Se trata de una historia breve basada en el programa BON VOYAGE Season 2 del grupo de k-pop BTS. Esta nueva aventura, en forma de oneshot, es fruto de una oleada de inspiración surgida a raíz de una anécdota que contaron dos miembros de la banda, Jin y V, en el primer episodio. Es, pues, un pequeño tributo a la ship que tanto crecimiento está teniendo últimamente en el fandom: el TaeJin.
> 
> Sin más preámbulos, ¡visitemos este nuevo universo! El portal gira sobre sí mismo para reunirnos con ellos…

El sonido de las olas al romper en la orilla llenaba el espacio como un murmullo suave e incesante. A lo lejos, en el horizonte, una tenue luz anaranjada indicaba la salida próxima del sol, tiñendo las aguas de claridad. La brisa marina acariciaba las dunas, esparciendo la arena, moldeándola delicadamente. El paisaje transmitía calma y tranquilidad, silencioso e imperturbable…

Así lo encontró la pareja cuando llegó al lugar. Avanzaron unos pasos con lentitud, mirando a su alrededor sin ocultar la sorpresa que les provocaba la visión de la cala. Era la primera vez que veían un mar como aquel. Una playa tan blanca y clara, tan perfecta…, unas aguas tan azules, incluso con esa luz… Se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Era el sitio perfecto, tal y como lo habían imaginado.

Empezaron a correr. Primero despacio, luego con más energía, con más y más ganas a cada zancada. Dieron vueltas por la costa con los pies desnudos y la ropa al viento, sintiendo el tacto del aire, que los animaba a seguir y los dirigía, de vez en cuando, al uno contra el otro. En uno de estos encuentros, los dos muchachos se dieron de frente y cayeron juntos sobre la arena, enredándose entre risas y jadeos por la falta de aire. Permanecieron así, tendidos muy juntos en el suelo, durante unos minutos, recuperando el aliento. Después uno de ellos se incorporó.

—Me encanta este sitio. —Suspiró mientras contemplaba las vistas, encantado. Se giró hacia su compañero, pensando que no lo escuchaba—. Hyung. Hyung, ¿no piensas lo mismo?

El otro, que había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar del sonido del mar, asintió, sonriendo.

—No sabía que podía haber playas tan bonitas como esta. Creía que nos costaría más encontrar nuestro rincón especial. —Abrió un ojo para mirarlo. Su compañero lo escuchaba con el rostro radiante de emoción—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos bañamos?

—¡Habrá que probar el agua!

El mayor rio mientras lo veía ponerse en pie de un salto y quitarse la ropa a toda velocidad. Se incorporó para hacer lo mismo: sabía que pronto le empezaría a meter prisa para que fuera con él.

—Tranquilo, Taehyung-ah. El mar no se va a mover de ahí…

Taehyung ya estaba listo y había empezado a dar trotes a su lado, sonriéndole como un niño nervioso y entusiasmado al mismo tiempo. Lo cogió de la mano cuando terminó de pasarse la camisa por la cabeza y tiró de él hacia el mar.

—¡Vamos, Seokjinnie-hyung! ¡Tardas mucho!

—Ya va, ya va… —Seokjin no pudo evitar reír mientras su dongsaeng aceleraba y lo llevaba consigo hacia las olas, contagiándole sus gritos de alegría.

Apenas había comenzado a salir el sol. Era temprano, aún tenían cansancio acumulado en el cuerpo por el viaje del día anterior, no habían podido dormir mucho por la diferencia horaria… pero, cuando se metieron en el agua, todo eso desapareció. Era como si la energía del mar los renovara por dentro, transmitiéndoles unos escalofríos que se debían solo en parte a su temperatura, más fresca tras las horas de oscuridad de la noche. Los dos muchachos se entregaron de lleno a esta sensación, jugando, salpicándose mutuamente, nadando con unos ánimos de los que carecían cuando se habían levantado una hora atrás. A veces se llamaban entre sí para disfrutar juntos de una nueva forma que se les había ocurrido; en otras, cada uno parecía fundirse con las olas y se sumía en sus pensamientos, en su propia conexión con el océano, y en otras, se encontraban de nuevo por casualidad, como si la corriente los atrajera, y se dedicaban una nueva sonrisa antes de volver a empezar.

En una de estas últimas, Seokjin estaba suspendido boca arriba sobre el agua, dejando que el mar lo hiciera flotar a la deriva en una zona en la que las sacudidas eran más suaves. Entonces sintió un movimiento junto a él y giró la cabeza: Taehyung, de pie a su lado, con el agua hasta los hombros, lo observaba en silencio. Seokjin se dio la vuelta lentamente, situándose frente a él.

—¿En qué piensas? —susurró, como si de repente, tras aquellos minutos de gritos y carcajadas, el ambiente hubiera cambiado. Aunque lo había hecho, en cierto modo: ahora la atmósfera era serena, íntima.

Taehyung hizo un par de brazadas para terminar de acercarse a él y lo miró a los ojos, su semblante indescifrable. Ladeó la cabeza y se adelantó para besarlo, suavemente, como una caricia. Seokjin no se sorprendió. Cerró los ojos, abandonándose al cosquilleo que nacía en su estómago, y correspondió al contacto con la misma delicadeza, consciente de la magia del momento. El agua ondulaba ligeramente y los mecía en su seno, acercándolos un centímetro en un segundo, alejándolos otro centímetro al siguiente.

Se separaron despacio, mirándose de nuevo. Taehyung fue el primero en moverse, alargando los brazos para abrazar a Seokjin y apoyar la mejilla en su hombro; Seokjin, a su vez, elevó los suyos para rodearlo y acercarlo más a él, suspirando. Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes.

—Hyung —empezó Taehyung al cabo de un rato, en voz baja—, ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos aquí.

Seokjin asintió, sin responder. Tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la caricia de la brisa en el rostro.

—Se está levantando más viento —murmuró tras una larga pausa—. Será mejor que salgamos ya, o nos enfriaremos.

—Sí, tienes razón…

Se separaron lo suficiente para volver nadando a la costa, a una distancia de unos metros. Avanzaron con pesadez cuando llegaron a la orilla, donde las olas más cercanas tenían más fuerza y amenazaban con arrastrarlos de vuelta; pero ese día la marea era suave y no había verdadero peligro de que eso ocurriera. Caminaron por la arena hasta llegar al punto donde habían dejado sus cosas y cogieron unas toallas para secarse, sin decir nada.

Unos minutos más tarde, mientras contemplaban el amanecer sentados en una pequeña roca que se elevaba sobre el nivel del agua de la cala, Seokjin sacudió la cabeza.

—Es como un sueño —musitó, maravillado, recorriendo con la mirada la estela de tonos anaranjados que dejaba la luz del sol sobre el mar.

Taehyung asintió. No había dicho ni una palabra desde que habían vuelto a la costa. Seokjin se le acercó un poco, lo suficiente para apoyarse en él.

—¿Estás bien?

Taehyung asintió vagamente. Inclinó la cabeza sobre la de Seokjin, suspirando.

—Me gustaría que esto durara para siempre —confesó, casi en un susurro. Hizo una pausa, pero su compañero no dijo nada, esperando a que continuase—. Crees… ¿crees que habrá un lugar así en Corea?

Seokjin se apartó un poco para erguirse. Se giró hacia su dongsaeng, que ahora lo miraba con inquietud, creyendo que la separación se debía a que había dicho algo malo; pero lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa. Luego asintió con firmeza.

—Estoy seguro de que sí.

—¿Se te ocurre alguno? —Parecía esperanzado.

Seokjin lo pensó un momento. Negó.

—Todavía no —contestó. Se inclinó hacia Taehyung y apoyó su frente contra la suya, mirándolo con intensidad—. Pero lo encontraremos. Juntos.

Taehyung apretó los labios, con los ojos brillantes. Después asintió, su rostro iluminado, una vez más, con la luz que había perdido durante unos minutos. Se separó y su mirada buscó la boca de Seokjin, dispuesto a besarlo de nuevo, pero entonces abrió mucho los ojos y señaló el mar bruscamente.

—¡Hyung!

Seokjin se dio la vuelta rápidamente, alarmado. Una sonrisa de lado a lado le recorrió el rostro cuando lo vio: un animal enorme y redondo, de manchas marrones sobre la piel rugosa y verde, con un gran caparazón del que asomaban cuatro extremidades planas y una cabeza pequeña y redonda. Una tortuga.

Se levantaron con lentitud, temiendo espantarla. Pero, cuando se atrevieron a acercarse, la criatura, que había pasado por el agua bajo ellos sin prestarles atención, dio un pequeño chapoteo y se sumergió para alejarse de ahí.

La contemplaron mientras se marchaba, mudos por el asombro.

—No me lo puedo creer… —susurró Taehyung, impresionado.

—¡Era enorme! —exclamó Seokjin, incrédulo—. Buah… ¡Ya verás cuando se lo contemos a los demás!

Taehyung rio con ganas. Lo miró un segundo, con cariño, antes de volver la vista al mar.

—¿Sabes, hyung? —comenzó, en tono enigmático—, dicen que las tortugas son un símbolo de longevidad. Paciencia, fuerza, estabilidad… —Le dirigió una amplia sonrisa—. Igual es el destino. Puede que vivas muchos años.

Seokjin lo miró, conmovido. Le devolvió el gesto, alargando una mano hacia su rostro.

—Si es así —replicó, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura—, espero que estés tú también a mi lado.

Taehyung enmudeció unos instantes, sonrojándose. Seokjin también se ruborizó, preguntándose de dónde había sacado el valor para decir esas palabras, y la vergüenza se intensificó cuando su compañero saltó hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza, cantando alegremente.

—Bueno, ya es hora de irnos —dijo Seokjin cuando hubieron regresado a la arena, recogiendo su bolsa de playa del suelo—. Los demás deben de estar preguntándose dónde nos hemos metido.

—Hay que seguir filmando —asintió Taehyung, adelantándose para tomar su mano mientras cargaba con sus cosas al hombro—. Vamos, Jin-hyung.

Seokjin entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

—Sí… Volvamos, V-ah.

Y empezaron a caminar por la playa, sin separarse en ningún momento, en dirección a la casa donde los esperaban sus compañeros. Había llegado el momento de volver a la rutina. De volver a la realidad.


End file.
